


The Gift that Keeps on Giving

by ivegotpurple



Series: Sakura Prompts [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, No Uchiha Massacre, OT3, Office Sex, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivegotpurple/pseuds/ivegotpurple
Summary: Shisui likes to buy his two partners gifts.Based on the prompt "The skirt is short on purpose."A censored version of this was originally posted on my tumblr, @purple-possibilities.  This is where you come for the dirty stuff.





	The Gift that Keeps on Giving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raendown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/gifts).



> For my beautiful wife, Rae, who asked:
> 
> _OH HO HO T'IS TIME TO TURN THE TABLES. PREPARE TO BE INUNDATED. To start with perhaps KakashiShisuiSakura for the prompt: “The skirt is short on purpose.”_
> 
> Idk how old everyone is, or why they're all alive, or how they started dating. But they're all legal adults older than 25, of sound mind, and perfectly capable of consent.
> 
> Also this is unbeta’d, so forgive any mistakes

Sakura wasn’t sure what to expect when Shisui handed her a beautifully wrapped box on a random Thursday afternoon.  Not that random gifts were unusual coming from Shisui—as both Kakashi and she learned pretty quickly after their relationship started—but the look on his face when he handed her the gift was decidedly suspect.

“I saw it and thought of you,” was Shisui’s usual excuse, and the one he used now in the face of Sakura’s raised eyebrow.

“What about me?” Kakashi asked with a mock pout from where he sat, practically sinking into the couch in Sakura’s office.  As they usually did when Sakura was on shift at the hospital, the three of them had met up there to share a meal during her break.

Shisui grinned.  “Oh don’t worry.  I was thinking about you, too.”

When Shisui’s words weren’t followed by another gift, Kakashi offered his own raised eyebrow.  Shisui only grinned wider, leaning forward on the other end of the couch to get closer to Sakura, who was sitting on her office chair beside her desk.  He motioned with his hands for her to hurry up and open the gift.

Sakura’s gaze moved from Shisui’s eager eyes to the present on her lap, over to Kakashi—who offered her a lackadaisical shrug—back to Shisui, and then down once more to the gift.  She fingered one end of the silky red ribbon cautiously, though didn’t make a move to pull it loose.  It didn’t take long for Shisui to start bouncing his leg impatiently, but it was only after he let out a frustrated ~~whine~~ _grunt_ that she relented.

“So needy,” Sakura teased in a tone of voice that was better suited to the bedroom, her eyes flashing up to meet Shisui’s while she slowly pulled the ribbon free.   She was met with the sound of gulping in stereo, and was amused by how easy it was to rile them up.  Then Shisui’s grin turned from playful to wicked.  Kakashi shifted from his recline at the far end of the couch, his visible eye sharpening to something focused and heavy to replace his typical bored stare.  Sakura couldn’t stop the way her tongue slipped out to lick at her suddenly dry lips, not missing the way her two lovers followed the motion.

Without breaking her gaze, Sakura dropped the ribbon on her desk.  Then her fingers slipped under the navy blue paper, carefully lifting at one folded edge, and then the other.  When the last piece of tape was free, she neatly folded the pristine wrapping paper before placing that next to the ribbon.  She looked down to the white garment box on her lap, examining it for any clue as to where this mysterious present was from.  But the plain box could have been from anywhere. 

Finally giving in to her own curiosity, Sakura felt along the seam of the box for the opening, quickly snapping the tape which held it closed.  She lifted the lid, only to be greeted by red tissue paper.  It took a minute of digging for her to find the present. When her fingers met fabric, she pulled it free from the mountain of paper, letting the wrapping fall to her feet.

Sakura held the red strip of _something_ in front of her face, trying to figure out what is was.  The ring of material was too thick to be for a headband, but too thin to be anything else.  She thought for a moment that it might be an armband, but the diameter was too wide.  Maybe it was a belt?

“Put it on,” Shisui all but whispered, leaning even closer into Sakura’s space.  She looked from the garment to Shisui, confused by the lascivious glint in his eyes.  When she looked to Kakashi, he seemed just as befuddled as she felt.

“Uhh…” she started as she stood up, placing the garment down to take off her white doctor’s coat.  “What is it?”

Shisui recoiled comically at her words, looking up at her in mock disbelief.  “It’s a skirt!”

Sakura looked at him skeptically before examining the so-called skirt again.  It was maybe eight inches long, without a zipper, and made from stretchy fabric.  She supposed that it might look a bit longer on, although she was doubtful.  She glanced from the skirt to Shisui’s eager gaze, then to Kakashi who seemed to look halfway between amused and aroused.

“A skirt,” Sakura said, as if saying the words would add another foot to the length of the fabric.  “Are you sure it’s not a top?”  A bandeau would be more realistic.

“Yes I’m sure!” Shisui huffed, leaning forward again in his exuberance.

“It’s so short, though.” Sakura held the ‘skirt’ out in front of her, shifting it here and there to examine it from different angles. 

It was still short.

“The skirt is short on _purpose_ ,” Shisui stressed, as if she hadn’t already caught on to his intended reasoning behind purchasing it.

Kakashi chuckled, deep and slow.  Both Sakura and Shisui felt a familiar, pleasurable jolt at the sound.  “Maa… you should try it on, just to make sure.”

“Exactly!” Shisui was quick to agree, looking like he was ready to get up and help her with the process.  Even Kakashi—who usually maintained his detached mien even in front of his lovers—looked eager, for him at least.  It could be seen in the way his muscles tensed, the quickening of his breath, the way the fabric of his mask gaped slightly to signify that his lips had parted just a smidge—not that most people would notice the difference in his posture.  Sakura, of course, was not most people.  And she would be lying if she said she didn’t like the way they both focused so intently on her.

“Okay,” she acquiesced, and received an eager smile and a leer in return.  “No peaking though.”

“No fair!”

“Maa…”

When neither moved to cover or close their eyes, Sakura sighed in mock exasperation before putting her lab coat back on and turning around. After a moment of trying to figure out which way was up—the answer: either—she stepped into the scrap of fabric, pulling it up over her black shorts and under her thigh length qipao.  Hooking her thumbs under the waist of her tight shorts, she shimmied until they fell to the ground, slipping off her sandals in order to step out of the garment without bending over.  She tucked the bottom of her qipao under her obi, so that it sat like a top.  She did this all carefully, clinically, taking a few extra moments to smooth things down and tug things into their proper place, looking down as best she as she could to see how the ‘skirt’ fit.

Then, without turning around, she shrugged off her lab coat.

Sakura did not need to see her lovers to discover their opinion of her outfit.  The quiet gasp and whispered “damn,” told her all she needed to know.  Still, she couldn’t pass up the opportunity to cock her hip and cast a teasing look over her shoulder.  She was met by three slowly spinning Sharingan eyes, two slackened jaws, and their full attention.  Kakashi had finally moved from his recline to lean just as far off the couch cushions as Shisui.  Kakashi’s hand was clenching Shisui’s thigh, whether to brace himself, Shisui, or both of them, she wasn't sure.

Sakura turned around slowly, drinking in their mesmerized looks, the way they swallowed in tandem, the tensing of Kakashi’s forearm as his hand squeezed Shisui’s thigh even tighter.  She stepped forward and they leaned even closer.  She wondered briefly if they would fall off the couch if she stepped back.  But as much as she wanted to tease them, as much as she had always enjoyed the power she had over two of the strongest shinobi in the village, she was also entranced.  They looked up at her like she was a goddess, like she held the world in the palm of her hand.

When Sakura reached out her hand to pull down the fabric of Kakashi’s mask, he shuddered.  When said hand slid down his neck to push at his shoulder, he followed with no resistance, sinking back into the couch, eyes still on her legs.  When she stepped forward and lifted one knee to place it on the cushion between him and Shisui, Kakashi’s breath caught in his throat.  When her other knee fell to his other side, he finally regained the ability to move, sliding his free hand up her calf to rest on the back of her thigh.

Shisui watched with rapt anticipation, eyes sweeping over the way the skirt hugged her curves like a second skin, enjoying how the hem stretched between her thighs, hiding that last bit of her.  When Sakura leaned over to press her forehead against Kakashi’s, arching her back and causing the tight fabric to ride up just that little bit higher, Shisui started to breathe heavier.  When Kakashi’s hand trailed up the back of Sakura’s knee to let his fingertips disappear under her skirt, raising the seam another fraction of an inch, Shisui’s hands turned to fists in order to stop himself from tearing the skirt off of her.

Sakura let her lips hover over Kakashi’s for a long moment, before leaning back just far enough to glance at Shisui.

“Well?” she asked, shifting down so that she was almost sitting on Kakashi’s knees.  “How do I look?”

Shisui let his eyes boldly rake over her form—once, twice—before he tried to answer.  He opened his mouth, but no words came out.

Sakura smiled triumphantly, and it only served to make Shisui want her more.

“I thought this was my present, too,” Kakashi said, bringing Sakura’s attention back to him.  When she quirked an eyebrow in askance, he continued. “Don’t I get to see?”  His words were delivered with far too much innocence, especially when compared to the heady look in his eyes.

Sakura pretended to think it over for a minute, tapping one finger against her chin.  “That _is_ what Shisui said…” she trailed off.  “And I guess I should thank Shisui for the present, shouldn’t I?”

“Yes!” Shisui said in a rush, sounding almost breathless.  Sakura smirked, and Kakashi chuckled lowly at Shisui’s eagerness. 

Sakura reached one hand over across Shisui’s body to rest on his shoulder, using it to steady herself as she twisted her torso to lean closer to him.  Kakashi oh-so-graciously placed his hand slightly higher on her thigh to help support her.  She leaned over, brushing her nose against Shisui’s before capturing his lips with her own.  He was quick to return the kiss, hands falling to the back of her neck and her hip, tongue licking eagerly for entrance.  But Sakura continued to kiss him slowly, pulling back when he rushed until he matched his pace with hers.

Kakashi was torn between watching his lovers kiss and memorizing the way the too-short skirt hugged Sakura’s hips.  His thumb began to stroke the back of her leg, his fingers massaging the inside of her thigh.  Her legs—on either side of his hips—squirmed, trying to press together to gain some friction.  His other hand, still on Shisui’s thigh, lazily scratched light trails over Shisui’s dark pants—up down, up down, up down.  Shisui’s moan was muffled against Sakura’s lips.  In the end, Kakashi focused on his _gift_.

With his mask down and his heightened senses, Kakashi could smell Sakura’s arousal.  Against his palm, he could feel the way Shisui’s pants were tightening over his erection.  Kakashi finally let his hand disappear under Sakura’s skirt, brushing a single finger against her panties.  The contact sent a jolt of pleasure up her spine, causing her to gasp against Shisui’s mouth, finally giving him a chance to tangle his tongue with hers.  She pulled back to half-heartedly scold Kakashi—that wasn’t part of the game she wanted to play—but Shisui chased after her lips, pulling her into another kiss.

When Kakashi slipped that same finger under her panties, collecting her slickness before pressing it inside of her, she had no more complaints.  Instead, she tried to sink deeper onto the digit.  Kakashi loved and hated the way the short skirt only just hid his hand from view.  He loved to watch, but he loved to tease—even when he ended up a victim of his own devices.  Shisui knows him too well.  Shisui was definitely thinking about Kakashi when he bought this gift.

Kakashi finally turned his head from the mesmerizing sight of his hand disappearing under Sakura’s skirt to the hypnotic vision that was his two lovers kissing.  Slipping another finger inside Sakura, Kakashi pressed his mouth against Shisui’s ear.

“Should I be thanking you too?”

Shisui shuddered at the sound of Kakashi’s deep voice, and the way Kakashi’s lips brushed feather light against him.  Unwilling to break his kiss with Sakura, Shisui moved the hand tangled in her pink hair to instead bury itself in silver locks, pressing Kakashi’s mouth firmly against his ear.  Kakashi smiled before nibbling at Shisui’s earlobe, then began trailing kisses down the column of his neck. 

While Kakashi continued to pump his fingers inside of Sakura, his other hand on Shisui’s lap travelled upwards to rub against Shisui’s erection.  Shisui groaned, turning to capture Kakashi’s lips, letting Sakura sit back and watch.  She couldn’t stop the moan that bubbled up in her throat at the sight, riding Kakashi’s fingers faster, slipping one hand between her legs to play with her clit.

Noticing the inattention paid to Kakashi, Sakura undid his pants with one hand, pushing his boxers down until his erection sprang free.  She curled her fingers around his base and pulled slowly but firmly upwards, just the way he liked.  It was now Kakashi’s turn to have his groan muffled by sweet kisses.

Shisui pulled back from the kiss, gently urging Kakashi’s head towards Sakura.  She wasted no time in taking her turn, dominating the kiss as she nibbled at Kakashi’s bottom lip or sucked on his tongue.  Although it took a good amount of willpower, Shisui removed Kakashi’s hand from his crotch, standing up to better enjoy the view.  The sight of Sakura pleasuring herself on Kakashi’s fingers in that teeny tiny red skirt had Shisui undoing his pants to fist his own erection.

Shisui watched as Kakashi’s now free hand worked at undoing the buttons holding Sakura’s qipao closed.  When the panels fell apart, they were rewarded with the sight of Sakura’s heaving breasts, pushed up in a lacy pink bra.  Kakashi pushed the bra straps down her shoulders, and then pulled the cups down to fully expose her breasts, dipping his head down to take one nipple in his mouth while his hand pinched and rolled the other.  Sakura’s head fell back in pleasure, her moans and panting breath filling the otherwise quiet room.

Finally at the end of his patience, Shisui stepped behind Sakura.  He leaned over her for a short, passionate kiss, before putting his hands under her arms, directing her to turn around.  Kakashi’s head tilted back, and—understanding where Shisui was going with things—shifted his own hands to Sakura’s waist to help with the movement.  Although she whined at the loss of Kakashi’s fingers inside of her, she let the two men lift her up and spin her to face Shisui.

Finding Shisui’s erection before her, Sakura leaned forward, taking his tip in her mouth without preamble.  Shisui gasped at the contact, and then moaned when her tongue pressed into his slit.  Behind her, Kakashi positioned himself at her entrance with one hand, her panties pulled to the side, while his other grasped at her hip to help guide her.  She sank herself downwards until he was bottomed out, moaning around Shisui’s cock at the sensation of being full.

Kakashi pressed Sakura’s shoulders forward a bit, so that her back arched and he could watch her ass—still covered in that too short skirt—rise up and down as she fucked herself on him.  With both hands on her waist, he helped her ride him.  He could not get enough of the way his cock disappeared under her red skirt, how each thrust had the fabric riding up that much higher, teasing him with the erotic sight he knew he would see—the lace of her pink panties, the puckered hole of her ass, the way her lower lips stretched around his member, the tips of her fingers rubbing tight circles on her clit.  Kakashi was equally hypnotised by the way Sakura’s head bobbed up and down on Shisui’s cock, one of Shisui’s hands fisted in Sakura’s hair to hold it back and guide her head, while the other—hidden from Kakashi’s view—played with her breasts.

Sakura lost herself in the feeling of being filled, the tang of Shisui’s precum on her tongue, the weight of Kakashi’s bruising grip on her hips, his blunt nails digging shallow crescents in her skin even through the thin fabric of her skirt.  She focused on chasing her pleasure, riding Kakashi harder, pinching at her clit, letting Shisui hold her head and pump himself in and out of her mouth just so she had one less thing to think about.

Shisui watched as Sakura swallowed his cock, moaning at the way her slick tongue rubbed against him, shuddering as her cheeks hollowed and sucked as she moved backwards to sink down on Kakashi’s member.  He memorized the way her breasts bounced as Kakashi’s hips slammed upwards to meet hers, the way the skirt slid higher up her thighs with each thrust.  He watched as Kakashi bit at his lip to stifle his own pleasured exclamations, was enthralled by the way Kakashi could not tear his eyes from Sakura’s hips.  The sound of skin slapping against skin, the _glug glug glug_ as Sakura swallowed his cock, the panting breaths, the rumbled moans, all heighted Shisui’s pleasure until he felt his balls tightening and he came down Sakura’s throat with a loud moan.

Sakura swallowed Shisui’s cum with a pleasured groan, her own arousal spiking at the satisfaction from having pleased him.  Shisui sunk to his knees in front of her, taking a moment to look up at her through his thick eyelashes and enjoy the sight of Sakura licking his cum off her lips.  Then, with a wink and a mischievous smile, he pulled her hand away from her clit and dipped his head under her skirt to take it in his mouth instead.

Sakura cried out what Shisui thought was supposed to be his name, but sounded more like a hiss, as only the ‘Sh’ passed her lips before she lost her breath and had to gasp for air.  He moaned at the taste of her mixed with Kakashi, flicking his tongue up and down to stroke both her clit and Kakashi’s cock as it pistoned inside of her.  Shisui enjoyed the way Sakura’s hands buried in his hair to press his mouth more firmly against her, guiding his head as he bobbed up and down with the rhythm of her and Kakashi’s thrusts.

The joint stimulation was too much for Sakura, and her orgasm exploded almost violently.  Her trembling legs tried to snap close, but Kakashi’s thighs were in her way.  She bowed forward over Shisui’s head as she keened her pleasure. Kakashi’s hands were the only things keeping her from falling forward, even though he continued to push and pull her on and off his cock, his hips slapping up and down even as her walls squeezed and fluttered strongly around him. 

With Shisui’s hand now cradling Kakashi’s sack, and his tongue still licking at both Sakura and Kakashi, it only took a few more strokes for Kakashi to finish.  His body tensed, his grip on Sakura’s hips tightened, but he continued to thrust into her to prolong his orgasm.  He only stopped to bury himself to the hilt when the pleasure morphed into pain from oversensitivity.

Sakura slumped back into Kakashi’s chest, her hands releasing their tight grip on Shisui’s hair as she felt the tension leave her body in the afterglow of her oragsm.  Shisui shifted from his knees to sit cross-legged on the floor, sinking forward until his head rested on Kakashi’s lap, his cheek pressed against the soft fabric of Sakura’s skirt where it covered only the most intimate part of her.  Kakashi wound his arms around Sakura’s waist and settled his hands on Shisui’s shoulders and neck, stroking lazily against short curls or smooth skin.  Both men still had their Sharingan spinning, wanting to remember the moment of peace just as much as they had wanted to remember the moment of pleasure.

Eventually, Sakura made to get up, knowing she had work the rest of the day, only to be bodily restrained and met with vocal protest.

“Hey!”

“Wait!”

Two sets of hands kept Sakura’s hips trapped on Kakashi’s softened member.  Sakura smiled softly, turning her head to place a chaste kiss on Kakashi’s jaw while she stroked her thumb against Shisui’s cheek.

“My break is probably over by now, you realise,” she said, and though her words were somewhat stern, her tone was soft with affection.

Kakashi hummed a positive, and Sakura felt it vibrate through her.

“There’s just one last thing I want to see, before you take off that skirt,” Shisui said with a playful grin, knowing he spoke for not just himself, but Kakashi as well.

“Oh?  And what’s that?”

Instead of answering, Shisui sat up, placing Sakura’s hands on his shoulders as Kakashi moved his own to Sakura’s waist.  The two men helped Sakura lean forward to brace her weight on Shisui.

“Ready?” Kakashi asked, Sharingan still spinning.

“Oh yeah,” Shisui replied, his chin resting on the couch cushion between Kakashi and Sakura’s thighs.

“Uh… sure?” was Sakura’s answer.

Kakashi slowly lifted Sakura off his lap, his cock slipping out along with streams of cum that began to run down her thighs.  He could see the translucent white trails trickling down under the hem of Sakura’s skirt, the red fabric matching the colour of Shisui’s Sharingan as they peeked up from below her to capture an up close view of the evidence of their afternoon tryst.  When Shisui’s pink tongue slipped out to lap at their mess, Kakashi groaned at the erotic sight as Sakura trembled at the stimulation, hypersensitive from her oragsm.

“Shisuiiiii,” Sakura said, though not even she knew if it was a whine or a reprimand.

“What?” Shisui’s tone was overripe with innocence, his words spoken between swipes of his tongue.  “You don’t. Want to feel. Sticky. The rest of. Your shift. Do you?”

Kakashi’s cock twitched with arousal, even though he had recently came.  When Shisui slid his hands up the back of Sakura’s thighs to cup her lower lips and spread her further for better access, she and Kakashi moaned in tandem.  Then Shisui was lifting Sakura higher, just enough to fit his head between her thighs so that he could ‘clean up’ Kakashi as well.

With Shisui’s mouth around his cock, Kakashi wondered if it would be worth facing Tsunade’s wrath when she realised Sakura hadn’t returned to work, just to go one more round with his lovers.  And then he remembered the last time he and Shisui had delayed Sakura, and he found the willpower to push Shisui away.

“Later,” Kakashi promised, helping Sakura put her bra and qipao to rights.

Shisui sighed, but pulled back anyways, sitting back to look up at his two lovers and pout.  Sakura graced him with a sweet smile, swiping the mess on his cheeks and chin into his mouth with her thumb.  Before she could pull away, he turned and sucked the digit between his lips, licking it clean.  Her mouth fell open in a soundless gasp, Kakashi groaning behind her at the reminder of what they were postponing.

With a self-satisfied smirk, Shisui finally stood up, helping Sakura to her feet before offering a hand to Kakashi.

Once Kakashi was up, the trio set about fixing each other’s clothes and hair.  Shisui—always the most energetic, even post orgasm—walked to the foot of Sakura’s desk to collect her discarded shorts, shoes, and lab coat.  When he turned back, he caught Kakashi’s gaze right before Kakashi leaned down to lick at a bit of cum that had dribbled down Sakura’s chin.  It was Shisui’s turn to groan his frustration at the teasing.

“What?” Kakashi had the gall to ask once he pulled back.

“He’s just helping me clean up,” Sakura added, tilting her head back so Kakashi could dip down and lick at the single trail of cum that had made it to the underside of her chin.

“Is this how you thank me for giving you two such a fantastic present?”

“No,” Sakura said, stepping towards Shisui to take her clothes from him and slip them on.  “This is how we show you what’s in store for part two of your thank you.”

“WHERE THE HELL IS SAKURA?”

The trio jumped, heads whipping towards the door as Tsunade’s angry voice echoed down the hall and into Sakura’s office.

“You should go.”

“We should go,” Shisui and Kakashi said together.  They each kissed a corner of Sakura’s lips in tandem before _shunshin_ -ing away.

“THERE YOU ARE!” Tsunade yelled as she kicked Sakura’s door open.  “You were supposed to be at my office ten minutes ago!”

“Eheh,” Sakura laughed nervously, her hand scratching the back of her neck not unlike a certain lover of hers.  “Sorry _shishou_ , Kakashi and Shisui left me to clean up our lunch…”

The empty takeout boxes still sat on her desk and the side tables on either end of the couch.

“Men,” Tsunade huffed.  “Always leaving things for women to clean up.”  She spun around to march back out the door.  “Leave it.  Send one of the interns in to take care of it.  We have more important things to deal with.”

“Yes _shishou_.”  Sakura’s shoulders slumped in relief, but straightened once more when Tsunade looked over her shoulder.

“ _Today_ , Sakura!”

“Yes _shishou_!” Sakura didn’t waste any more time before chasing after her master.  Though she couldn’t shake the thought of what was in store for her later that night the rest of her shift.

Sakura did not realise she was still wearing the skirt until she got home, and her lovers helped her take it off.

Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first published piece of smut. I did not intend for things to go this way, but Shisui was asking for it, and Sakura and Kakashi never back down. And then Shisui wouldn't stop. I thought I might be writing this forever lol. You can thank Tsunade for interrupting them, because otherwise this would have never gotten published.
> 
> As to why no one is missing their Sharingan, it's because I said so. And it's hot. So there.


End file.
